1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to shoe cleaning devices, and, more particularly, to a shoe and boot cleaning device.
2. Description of the Related Art
As anyone who works outside for a living knows, dirty shoes and/or boots are a fact of life. Farming, working on a construction site, or just general walking is guaranteed to allow for the accumulation of dirt and mud. Additionally snow, ice, waste products and the like can accumulate on the sole of the boot or shoe. One method of dealing with this is to remove the footwear whenever entering the home or business. While this method undoubtedly works the best, it certainly is not the most practical due to the large amount of time it takes. Another method consists of scraping one""s foot along the grass or other horizontal surfaces to remove the debris.
However, this method is of little use when there are large accumulations of mud or dirt on the shoe. Finally, the use of a stick or other object to clean the shoe is possible. This method usually involves the uncomfortable situation of one trying to balance on one foot while cleaning the other. Whatever the method chosen, the debris that is removed from the footwear has to be cleaned up itself to prevent it from being tracked into the building. Accordingly, the need has developed for a means by which one can clean their shoes or boots while still being worn, and that allows for the collection of the removed debris such as dirt, mud or snow.
In the related art, several devices are disclosed that describe a boot scraper able to be mounted to skiing implements. These include U.S. Pat. No. 5,713,097, issued in the name of Brown, U.S. Pat. No. 5,142,098, issued in the name of McCrink, U.S. Pat. No. 4,927,176, issued in the name of King et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,145,063, issued in the name of Knapp et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 3,976,304, issued in the name of Lillibridge et al.
Several patents describe a tool for cleaning cleated shoes. These include U.S. Pat. No. 5,694,660, issued in the name of Rachwalski, U.S. Pat. No. 3,111,698, issued in the name of Heichle and U.S. Pat. No. 2,817,863, issued in the name of Johns.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,425,677, issued in the name of Cox, discloses a shoe cleaning apparatus comprised of a scraper and liquid deodorant.
U.S. Pat. No. D 340,585, issued in the name of Kirk, describes an ornamental design for a ski boot brush.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that anticipate directly many features of the instant invention. Consequently, a need has been felt for providing an apparatus and method which overcomes the problems cited above.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved shoe and boot cleaning device that facilitates cleaning of shoes or boots while still being worn, and that allows for the collection of the removed debris such as dirt, mud or snow.
Briefly described according to one embodiment of the present invention, a shoe and boot cleaning device is disclosed, designed as an apparatus intended to aid in the removal of mud, dirt, or snow from one""s shoes when entering indoors while the shoes are still being worn.
To use the present invention, one first wipes his or her feet on a scraper bar located on the left-hand side of the unit. This action is intended to remove any heavy buildup of dirt, mud or snow. Next, the user would scrub his or her foot across a series of inverted brushes on the right-hand side of the unit. This action will remove the remainder of any dirt. An open drawer is located on the bottom of the invention for the purposes of collecting any debris that falls from the shoes while they are being cleaned. The drawer is removable to allow it to be emptied. The use of present invention allows one to keep their shoes clean and avoids tracking dirt into homes, businesses or other buildings.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a device that cleans footwear without removing the footwear.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a device that can be used indoors without creating a mess.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a device that is easy to clean after use, allowing the accumulated dirt to be disposed of quickly and easily.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a device that is capable of removing large amounts of dirt and mud from shoes.
Other objects of the present invention include providing a device that is strong, lightweight and portable.